


休息日

by kklemon



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kklemon/pseuds/kklemon
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	休息日

“所以，道德标杆的做法就是把队友全都支出去？我看错你了，美国队长。”托尼笑着拥抱住他的爱人，耳尖被温热气息熏得泛红，“我合理怀疑你对我的工业的技术有意见。斯塔克大厦的隔音效果在你眼里那么差么？”

“除了复仇者的工作之外他们还各有活动。”金色的脑袋埋在他颈间动了动，说话时气息吞吐潮湿温润，在托尼的脸侧和鬓边覆上一层暧昧的水雾。他并未花力气去掩藏声音里的自我调侃和得逞的喜悦——托尼·斯塔克是个天才，毋庸推敲便能领会到他在休息日请队友给他们留出二人空间的小小心思；而史蒂夫亦并不打算遮饰他的计划，对爱的人直抒胸臆是他的信条之一。托尼显然理解了这一点，修剪得整齐的胡子愉快地蹭着美国队长的脸抖动起来。

“那听起来我们有一整天的自由活动时间啦？”托尼亲吻他，偏过头笑，潜台词不言而喻。天才的眼睛一眨不眨地凝视着史蒂夫，稠暖的热意使它们看起来像柑橘的软糖，眼波流转现出的细碎银花宛如糖果表面的雪白糖霜。美国队长在心里喟叹一声，在那带着戏谑笑意的眼神注视下甘拜下风，将温柔繁密的吻落在托尼微微颤动的睫毛上，如同孩子品尝糖果，吻过那双天才的眼。而后他的吻沿着眼角滑落，在脸颊和胡茬上留下水痕，最终衔住总是喋喋不休的嘴巴，把爱语、挑逗和喘息尽数吞在相接的呼吸之中。他们的好管家贴心地调暗了灯光，水声掺杂着模模糊糊的轻哼和低语。脑子在英雄任务间隙难得的空闲中放松下来，搅拌着灼发欲念在身体里酵出蜜酒似的微醺甜香。

“我还打算和你出去吃晚餐？”史蒂夫笑了，眨眨眼睛，深蓝色的眸子里滑过一丝狡黠，“我也可以做上一整天，如果你坚持的话。”这生动的使坏的表情取悦了托尼——他腐化了美国队长，伟大的功绩。他欣然感受着史蒂夫的唇瓣在自己脖颈上留下一串湿漉漉的绯色印记，滑落到他的胸前，像只大狗狗一样叼起家居服拱到锁骨位置。反应堆周围有细小交错的伤痕，而乳肉细腻绵软，史蒂夫伸手拢住托尼随着呼吸微微颤伏的胸部揉捏，炽烫掌心似揉着两团煨热融化的鲜奶油。他作为唯一的甜点师恃宠而骄，任性地抚弄挤按，满意地欣赏着托尼放纵他肆意妄为而被触碰得汗水淋漓面颊泛红的模样。史蒂夫低下头来，将钢铁侠涨硬的乳头含入嘴中。水声啧啧响起，樱色的果实给吮得圆润挺立，乳晕被激得突出斑斑的小点。“嗯唔……”托尼的手指滑进金色的短发，随着史蒂夫吮吸的力道变化时不时颤栗着揪住他短短的发茬，“那就得看你做得怎么样了。”他说，带点挑衅地注视着爱人的脸。

史蒂夫捏一把他饱满的胸肉，挑了下眉作为回应，嘴巴滑到胸口中央。他亲吻被捂热的反应堆，小心翼翼地舔过周遭的斑驳伤痕。那些伤疤已经不如最开始时狰狞——史蒂夫记得他第一次抚摸亲吻托尼时，这个人在他怀里颤栗而紧绷，伤痕的颜色扎得他心口闷痛。而随着时间流逝，那里残存的破碎纹路慢慢抚平——也有美国队长老祖父般持之以恒每天给他涂抹软膏和按摩的功劳——史蒂夫的眼神温软下来，轻吻那块肌肤，感受到几寸之下年轻的心脏鲜活明快地跳跃，带动着光芒莹莹的反应堆有节奏地缓缓起伏，如同舒缓的音乐，或者永续的海潮。反应堆的蓝色光芒流转，他感到心里的寒冰融化，如同那有生命力的蓝一般生生不息地涌动。阖上眼眸，史蒂夫神色里的调侃和戏谑如傍晚的浪涛般缓缓后退，他亲吻着心脏的位置轻声呢喃道：“托尼。”

他的声音如同祈祷，温暖地喟叹着，低沉的喑哑夹着无尽爱意和永恒的虔诚，使托尼为他此刻的柔软神情和语气颤栗。天哪，他像浓浆的酒心巧克力，托尼想，而他自诩不凡的酒量在这面前溃不成军，心甘情愿地被甜蜜和喜悦吞没。他把史蒂夫从胸前拉起来接吻，含住那张用一个单词就让托尼·斯塔克炽热地融化的嘴巴。他擅长这个，舌头缠着美国队长的吮吸，又屈起舌尖逗弄他金发爱人敏感的上颚。史蒂夫为他的吻而愈发情欲高涨，把托尼扣得更紧一些，吮吸他的唇舌，直到后者匀不过气来，开始像猫一样挠他的脖颈。托尼微红着脸瞥了他一眼，目光游移到两人紧贴的下身，彼此勃发的热量隔着两层布料磨蹭在一起，裤子上沁出神色的湿润痕迹。托尼腾出手揉了一把，“嗨，小美国队长。”他调侃着说，在史蒂夫加重的喘息声音中把那根大阴茎从裤子里剥出来。沉甸甸的囊袋落在他粗糙的掌心，弹动着扬起的茎身青筋臌胀。他把握着粗硬的器官玩弄了一会儿，在史蒂夫期待的滚热目光之中俯下身去，把阴茎含进嘴巴里。

“……托尼。”史蒂夫喘息的声音取悦了他天才的爱人。那双在旷日持久的工程任务中积累了粗糙的茧的手色情地抚摸会阴，指腹从后往前滑，揉过性器底下那块软肉，而后不紧不慢地搓起睾丸和阴茎根部。那两颗玩意儿饱满圆实，坠压在托尼的指尖，他灵活的舌头意有所指地舔舐着囊袋，发出明亮的暧昧水声。他时常以冰封的七十年调侃史蒂夫的年龄，但实际上美国队长从生理到心态亦不过是年轻人，这具身体正处于成熟的、强壮的、欲望高涨的年纪，钢铁侠在往日的性事中早已对此深有体会。短暂的休憩就能让这具身体积攒更多——而后被兴奋的美国队长全数填进托尼的湿润潮湿里，无论是从上面或下面哪一张嘴。托尼回忆起浓稠白液把自己灌满时的体会，即便是他紧窄的甬道里还塞着尺寸犯规的大阴茎也无法阻挡那些液体失禁般潺潺流出。该死的。钢铁侠在心里轻轻骂了一声。他感觉自己更硬了。而他的阴茎还在胯间无人理睬地颤抖。贴心的美国队长显然注意到了这一点——他的大手顺着托尼湿润的黑发往下摸，安抚地揉过覆着薄汗的背脊，在丰腴的柔软臀瓣上捏了一把。

——没在帮忙。托尼从他胯间抬起头来，毫无杀伤力地瞪了一眼。这样的抚摸宛如隔靴搔痒，反而让他更热。

——别急。史蒂夫笑弯了眼睛。托尼撇撇嘴巴，报复性地加快了嘴上的动作。他把肉茎吞得更深，手指抚摸着含不下去的部分，来不及吞咽的唾液咕咕啾啾地流下来，和着前端汩汩的透明前液打湿了美国队长胯间金色的毛发。天才伶俐的舌头顶开包皮，逗弄着敏感的铃口，腮边软肉收紧了挤按臌胀的龟头。他扬起眼睛向上看，眸子是两汪熬化了的甜腻枫糖。这潮湿乖顺地含着阴茎的模样给了他以耐心和隐忍闻名的爱人莫大的挑战，几声失序的喘息和呢喃后溃败地叹了口气，在钢铁侠的嘴巴里抽插起来。

托尼给他粗硕的茎体噎得发出低哑的哽咽，但眸子里闪过去如愿以偿和志得意满——瞧，他让美国队长为他失去理智，甘愿堕于情欲之中。在感受到史蒂夫身体某个僵硬的时刻，托尼将阴茎含至最深，狠狠地吮吸一下——浓浊的精液溅射着涌进他的喉咙里，他颤抖着咳嗽，倒在史蒂夫精壮的大腿上，满脸通红但眼神出奇地亮。“种马队长，哈？”他回忆起那次史蒂夫骑着白马时彼此的对话，笑弯了眼睛，舔着嘴巴的模样像一只偷尝牛奶后心满意足的猫。

但史蒂夫明白他并不就此心满意足。无奈地摇了摇头，同时也被托尼唇边和胡子上沾着白液的模样挑逗，他在血清作用下并无不应期的阴茎再度高高翘起，把已然湿润的爱人抱起来，手掌捻着腰部往下，握住那两瓣丰满滑腻的臀肉，放肆地揉搓起来。钢铁侠有个好屁股——紧绷的裤子布料和流畅的盔甲线条都反复证明这一点，史蒂夫把玩着这专属于他的特殊甜点，倏地起了些奇妙的心思，扬起手掌轻轻掴了几把。饱满的臀肉泛起潮红的痕印，受惊颤抖晃动如同一块果冻或者布丁。一小股湿润的液体从臀瓣里溢出来，史蒂夫挑了挑眉，捻着滑腻的臀缝摸进去，毫不意外地感受到隐秘穴口汁水潺潺。

“所以，是草莓味的，还是牛奶？”这个人总是成心剥夺他扩张的快乐。史蒂夫陷在托尼屁股里的手指轻轻戳弄翕张的穴口，猜测着今天的润滑剂的口味。他的爱人歪了歪脑袋，把修长的腿环到他的腰上。“你试试看不就知道了？”托尼说，眨眨眼睛，满脸红润潮湿的期待。

“或许我可以两种都试一下，”而史蒂夫勾起嘴角，掰开托尼的臀瓣，把粗硬硕大的阴茎捅进去，“反正我们还有很多时间，不是吗？”

“唔哼……！”甜蜜的惊呼声瞬间响起，迅速在阴茎的长驱直入之下变调成猝不及防的哭喘和兴奋喜悦的颤息。他像捣弄了一只水蜜桃，熟透的浆果被长柄的大调羹顶开了软腻甜香的汁肉探到核穴深处，径直勾弄最滑软敏感的深处。史蒂夫把那双绷直了乱蹬的腿推到肩膀上，在片刻的停顿确认爱人并不感到疼痛之后，鞭挞般地猛烈抽插起来。紧窄的甬道如同最细腻的湿滑丝绸包裹着他，硬烫的龟头耸动着破开前端的阻塞，埋进去如同陷入一汪黏稠的热奶油。草莓味的。史蒂夫嗅到被操得四处飞溅的汁水的味道，无意识地勾起嘴角，掐着钢铁侠的腿根换了个方向，往最能让后者尖叫的地方戳弄。粗硕的前端抵着那一块敏感的腺体摩挲冲撞，这炖煮甜蜜的身体顷刻如同沸腾的糖浆锅，腥膻的汁液和着香甜的润滑液满溢而出，把那被掐得近乎肿胀的红润颤抖的两瓣臀肉弄得一片泥泞。托尼扒着史蒂夫的肩膀尖叫起来，眸中水意在猛烈的抽插顶弄之下凝聚滚落，流到合不拢地呜咽着的嘴边，在咿咿呀呀的哭喘和呻吟中打湿了修剪齐整的胡茬。“呜哈——！该死的、慢一点、呜嗯！”断断续续的惊呼在美国队长的耳畔响起，他揉着托尼湿透的发尾权当安抚，抱着爱人滚动着双双躺倒在床上，腰部愈发卖力地朝着钢铁侠汁水淋漓柔软高密的深处鞭挞。直到某个登顶的瞬间，甬道痉挛般不规则地剧烈收缩，空气中骤然迸发出更加浓烈的骚甜气味。史蒂夫停下来，将托尼扣进怀里亲吻。钢铁侠呼吸急促地抽搐着，后穴吹出的一大滩液体和身前射出的精液混合着顺他的大腿淌下，把两个人胯间的毛发都彻底浸湿。

“感觉不错，嗯？”史蒂夫拍拍爱人的屁股，等待他呼吸平顺下来，深蓝色的眼睛里尽是温柔关切。托尼环着他的肩膀，缓缓回过神来。他在快感之中迟滞的洞察力犹然感受到史蒂夫热度不减的目光的别样含义。他软化成一团甜蜜的糟乱，像化开的黄油，而埋在他身体里面的超级阴茎却还硬着，抵在他最敏感最不堪碰的敏感腺体之上抖动，意味不言而喻。“……呜咕。有进步。美国队长的四倍学习力，哼？”托尼靠在士兵起伏的宽阔胸膛，勾起嘴角，手掌贴着史蒂夫湿润的背部肌肉滑落，停在依旧紧绷的腰部，给出暧昧而清晰的信号。“你还有什么要展示给我的吗？”他轻声说，语气含笑，喘息时带起缱绻的暖腻气旋，像个奖励，或者暗示。

“你可以慢慢感受。”而他的超级士兵笑着回答，耸动腰部，让埋在水蜜桃核里的长柄调羹再度热烈地抽送起来，重新搅拌起炖煮着爱欲的糖浆锅。

“毕竟我们有一整天的时间。”史蒂夫在托尼红透了的耳边轻声说。

Fin.


End file.
